Delerium
by GenderbentUnicorn
Summary: Poland finds Lithuania badly injured during a battle, but his attempts to tend to his wounds are hampered when a delirious Lithuania whimpers and begs "Russia" to stop touching him.


**A/N: I really needed a short break from my immense Frying Pangle fic, it's actually taking over my life XD So I found some intersting requests on the Hetalia kink meme and decided to fill them~**

**I understand this isn't the best thing I've ever written, but I really struggle with one-shots, I'm much better at multi-chapter fics.**

**But in case it's any good, enjoy!**

Poland ran through the soldiers, the heavy rain pelting down on his usually perfect hair.

He was sure he had seen Lithuania around here somewhere simply a few minutes ago, but now with the surge of people and the uncontrollable rain it was impossible to see _anything_.

Not looking where he was going, Poland felt his foot land in a puddle and the splash soaked his whole leg. He glanced down, annoyed, and felt his stomach turn. The 'puddle' was a pool of someone's blood mixed with the quickly-rising rainwater.

He looked at the body the blood had come from and guiltily felt himself relax slightly when he didn't recognise them. He carried on running. "Liet!" He shouted frantically, hoping that when he eventually found him, he would be in a better situation than the unfortunate soldier he had just passed.

A few more minutes went by, and Poland still had yet to find his dearest friend. He saw a crowd of soldiers gathered in a circle, presumably around something, and shouting incoherent orders at each other.

He ran over, "Like, what the hell are you all doing?" He said angrily, trying to push through the crowd, but his severe lack of muscle and his small stature meant that he failed to get anywhere.

One of the soldiers must have felt him trying to get through, as he turned around. "Someone's hurt!" He shouted over the rain, "We're trying to move them, but they keep thrashing about."

Poland frowned, "But, like, you don't need so many of you."

The soldier shrugged, "I can try and get everyone to go back to their posts, but we can't very well leave an injured man in the line of fire." He turned around and started barking orders at a few of the soldiers, who headed off. Eventually, the crowd had thinned enough for Poland to squeeze through.

He looked down at the man on the floor and felt his heart stop. Lithuania was just about conscious, breathing heavily and covered in blood. _Please don't let all of that be his_, Poland thought desperately.

He dropped onto the floor, "Liet?" He asked, his voice shaking, "Liet, can you hear me?"

Lithuania groaned slightly and twisted on the floor. Poland was aware of his heart beating far too fast, and his own breathing becoming heavy, he was scared, so scared, but he couldn't let Lithuania die here.

He leaned in closer moved to hook his hands under his friend's arms. To his surprise, Lithuania winced when he touched him and tried to push him off. Poland sighed, "Liet, I can't help you here; I've got to get you out of the way."

Lithuania muttered something, but Poland couldn't catch what he was trying to tell him. He leaned in again, but Lithuania just pushed him away harder, "Please," Lithuania begged, "Please don't."

Poland frowned and glanced up at the few soldiers who were still near, "Could you, like, stay here for a little, watch my back?"

They nodded. Poland smiled his thanks and turned back to Lithuania, "fine, if you don't want me to move you, I'm gonna have to treat you here." He looked around for any medical equipment, but he couldn't see anything, he glanced up at the soldiers again, "Have any of you guys got water or bandages?" He asked desperately. They looked at each other worriedly.

"Sorry," one of them said, "Haven't got anything."

Poland turned back to his friend, he was losing so much blood, if he didn't act fast enough, he was going to lose him for sure. He smiled at Lithuania, who was looking back at him with clouded-over eyes. "Hang in there, Liet." He choked.

He ripped off his cape and started ripping it into shreds, it would have to do for now. He examined Lithuania's body quickly with his eyes, to see where he was losing the most blood from.

His left thigh was surrounded in blood and Poland could see a gunshot wound. He gritted his teeth and pulled two hair clips out of his pocket; he always carried hair accessories around with him, even on the battle field.

He reached over to Lithuania's leg, trying to tease the bullet out of the wound with the hair grips, but every time he did, Lithuania pulled his leg away and made a sobbing noise.

Poland sighed and held Lithuania's hand, "Liet, you've gotta calm down, you're totally just making it worse." He glanced at the blood still oozing out of the wound, "I've gotta do this quickly."

Lithuania pulled his hand away and sobbed slightly again, "Please stop it." He gasped.

Poland ignored the hurt feeling he felt and leaned over his friend, "Liet, I can't stop," He cried, "You're gonna die."

Lithuania flinched, "No," He begged, "It hurts, _please _stop."

Poland sighed and knelt back down next to his leg, "I know it hurts, but I'm not stopping." He held Lithuania legs down and tugged the bullet out of his wound, thankful that it had not gone in too deeply.

Lithuania screamed and tried to pull away again, "Please, Russia, _please_."

Poland froze, had he just heard that correctly? "Liet," He said softly, his mouth going quite dry, "What did you just say?"

Lithuania didn't appear to hear him and carried on trying to pull away. Poland shook it off, perhaps he was just hearing things; the rain was loud after all, it muted almost everything.

He picked up his makeshift bandages. He glanced at his friend's leg; he would have to raise it slightly to get the bandage around, but he couldn't think of a way to prop his leg up. He shuffled towards Lithuania's feet slightly and rested his leg on his own knees before beginning to wrap the first bandage around Lithuania's leg. As he did, Lithuania sobbed again, "Russia," he pleaded, "I haven't done anything…please stop." His pleas were becoming weaker, more desperate but there was no doubt this time that it was not Poland's name he had uttered.

Poland gritted his teeth and felt anger flare up inside him, what the hell had that Russia bastard done to his Liet? He finished wrapping the bandages around his leg and then carefully pulled Lithuania into a sitting position. He looked into his eyes, "Liet," he whispered, "It's me, it's Po; I'm trying to help."

Lithuania didn't seem to hear him at all. Poland pulled him into a hug, "See? It's only me," He promised, "I'm not here to hurt you, but I can't promise helping you out will be completely painless."

Lithuania was shaking and tried to pull away again. Poland ignored the stabs he felt at his heart every time Lithuania rejected his touch – was it really that similar to Russia's? – and let him go. He picked up more of his self-made bandages and started to wrap them around Lithuania's wounded shoulder.

The whole time, Lithuania cried out and tried unsuccessfully to pull away, whilst Poland worked – which wasn't something he did very often – on getting his friend back to normal.

Once he was finished, he pulled the almost-unconscious Lithuania into his arms again, "See?" He said, "That wasn't so bad, right?"

Lithuania was still shaking, but he seemed to have lost the strength to pull away. Poland sobbed, "Hang in there," He whispered, "It'll be alright."

Lithuania was still muttering, and occasionally Poland caught the word 'Russia', he could feel his initial anger resurfacing. "Liet," He said angrily, "I swear, when you're okay – and you're gonna be okay – we're gonna go and beat up Russia for doing this…" He went quiet, "For doing whatever he has done to you." And he really didn't want to think about what Russia had done to him.

He pulled him ever so slightly closer, careful not to hit his shoulder, and kissed him softly on the forehead. Some soldiers were running over now with one of the medics. Poland felt slightly happy for the first time since he had found Lithuania injured on the ground.

He waved his hand in the air, "We're over here!" He shouted. They ran over and knelt down, one of the doctors glanced at his shaking body, "You've done a good job with the bandages," He commented before leaning forward to lift Lithuania onto a stretcher.

"Be careful," Poland cried, "He doesn't like to be touched."

But by now, Lithuania had lost any strength he had left to fight and the doctors were able to get him onto the stretcher with relative ease. One of the doctors smiled at him, "He should be alright." She promised.

Poland nodded, but he didn't quite believe her. Although the gunshots would surely heal over time, he wasn't sure if the mental scars Russia had left would ever fade. He burst into tears as they carried Lithuania away. _Fuck Russia_ he thought, _fuck him_.

* * *

><p>Poland sat on a hard chair in the infirmary tent, staring down at Lithuania, silently begging him to wake up. As if he could hear his thoughts, Lithuania's eyes flickered slightly and then opened fully. When he saw how bright it was, he closed them again momentarily, and opened them more slowly.<p>

Poland beamed down at him, "Hey." He said.

Lithuania glanced sideward at him and smiled weakly back, "Hey," He replied.

"How are you feeling? I was, like, really scared when I found you, I thought you were, like, dead or something, and then no one had bandages so-"

Lithuania placed his finger over Poland's mouth, "Shhh. I can't hear a word you're saying, you're talking too fast."

Poland blushed slightly and flicked his hair back before asking again, "How are you feeling?"

Lithuania smiled, "I'm alright," he waved his hand at his shoulder, "That'll heal in time, and with crutches I should be able to walk fine. It's a good thing the doctors found me though; otherwise I think I'd be a goner."

Poland pouted slightly, "I found you actually." He said, annoyed.

Lithuania looked surprised, "You did?" He smiled warmly, "Thank you."

Poland felt his heart sink, "You mean, you don't remember anything?"

Lithuania frowned, "I remember being shot, but then I think I fell unconscious."

Poland just nodded, holding back tears, "Okay." He choked.

Lithuania reached out his good arm and held Poland's hand, "What's wrong?"

He couldn't help it, he burst into tears.

Lithuania looked alarmed, "Poland! What's wrong?" He repeated.

He wiped away tears and looked at Lithuania, "Liet, tell me honestly…do I…do I remind you of Russia?"

A look of fear appeared on Lithuania's face for a brief second but then it changed to one of slight amusement, "I can't say you're quite as intimidating."

Poland nodded, trying to smile. Lithuania sighed, "Why'd you ask that?"

Poland bit his lip and then blurted out, "You kept calling me Russia," he admitted, "When I was trying to help you…you kept telling me to stop, you were _begging_, but you weren't begging me; you were begging _him_."

Lithuania look horrified, then tried to change to a more comforting expression so that his best friend wouldn't worry, "Po, I was probably just a bit out of it…you don't remind me of Russia at all," He smiled, "Don't worry."

Poland sobbed again and pulled Lithuania into a hug.

"Ow! Ow! My wounds!"

Poland pulled away, "Right, sorry."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Poland looked down, "What did he do to you, Liet?"

Lithuania shuffled a little closer to Poland and rested his head on his shoulder, "That's over now Poland, it doesn't matter."

Poland pulled him into another hug, but more carefully this time. "I'll protect you in future," He promised, "Especially from Russia."

Lithuania was going to mention to Poland that his arm was hurting in the position he was in, but right there, in Poland's arms, he felt so safe that he didn't ever want to pull away.

**Remember when I said I wouldn't make Ivan evil in all my fics? Hahahaha, I'm awful XD**

**Anyway, if you've anything to say, please review~ :3**


End file.
